


party

by moonsfics



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fraternities & Sororities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: when your girlfriend insist on being your plus one at her mortal enemy's sorority party, you know your stay won't last.





	party

**Author's Note:**

> this is really old and really short

You knew better than to bring Lisa, of all the people in your life, to a sorority party. Not only does she hate sororities, she also has a strong dislike for one of the members of this particular sorority—Jennie Kim. Lisa claims it has nothing to do with the fact that Jennie practically admitted during a drinking game that she had a crush on you in high school (and kind of hinted at still liking you two years after graduating), but rather doesn’t like her because she’s a “pompous, self-centered, rich brat.”

“Then you don’t have to come,” you insist as both turn the corner into the street, already filled with cars and the music booms louder the closer you get to the house.

“Ha!” she shouts in a sarcastic laugh before reaching for your hand. “I don’t trust the bitch to be around you. She’d do anything to spite me.”

You can’t help the giggle that escapes your lips as Lisa intertwines your hands. Lisa went to the same high school as you, but your paths never really crossed until college. But you knew she existed, everyone did—she was kind of popular. The class clown type, always making people laugh, and all the guys wanted to be her friend (some wanted more, but to their disdain she did not swing that way), and all the closeted and non-closeted girls who weren’t taken had a crush on her. Except one girl, the only girl Lisa had ever been seen looking at—Jennie. But of course, Jennie turned her down, saying she wasn’t her type, but didn’t even told it to her face. She said it at a party, in front of a lot of people, and Lisa wasn’t even in the room. Everyone made fun of her, burned her because the “popular, hot, and rich girl” didn’t like her, especially when Jennie had a reputation for dating many girls and many guys. Lisa can laugh about it now, but you remember feeling bad for her when you watched it happening. Your girlfriend at the time, Yeeun, was her neighbor and said she could have sworn she heard her crying from her room that night.

“You’re just mad she never liked you back,” you tease bumping her arm with your shoulder.

Lisa snorts but turns to give you a soft glare, “As if! I can do and  _am_  doing  _way_  better than her.”

Shaking your head in amusement, you pull her the rest of the way to the party.

Your mutual friends Jinsoul, Vivi, and Chaeyoung are supposed to be at this party, but it takes you a while to finally spot one of them.

Vivi’s pastel pink hair is what allows you to catch a glimpse of her in the kitchen. You quickly drag Lisa through the crowd, and when you catch up to Vivi, the rest of your friends are there.

“Hey!” Jinsoul calls when she sees you two walking towards them.

“Did you see the guys? They said they’d come?” Chaeyoung asks before even saying hello.

“What? You’re telling me the guys are coming to a sorority party? That’s a first,” Lisa grumbles over the loud music blaring from the living room.

“Apparently Jimin has a crush on a sorority girl’s brother,” Vivi says before she takes a sip of whatever she may have in that red cup. “He thought he might see him here.”

“And of course, Yoongi and Jungkook just want to cross out sorority girls from their lists.”

You roll your eyes, but you almost believe Jinsoul’s teasing about the guys to be true. That’s probably why they are here—their list may not be physical, but they probably have a list in their head.

For a while, you’d spent time talking and drinking with your friends and girlfriend.

Lisa slowly starts stepping closer to you the later it gets. Eventually her arm is around you, her front pressed against your back and her chin comes to rest on your shoulder. If it wasn’t for the drink she’s nursing, she’d have both arms around you.

She intently listens to your conversation with Jinsoul and Jimin, who’d showed up ten minutes ago with the rest of the guys trailing behind him.

Suddenly, she turns to plant a kiss on your neck, sending a shiver up your spine. When she stands up straight, she leans close to your ear. “Wanna dance?” she asks, he arm holding you a little tighter as she asks, her palm stretching open over your stomach, seething heat into your skin.

You block out your friends’ conversation and turn to look at her. The dim light of the room casts a soft light over the side of her beautiful face, wide eyes looking expectantly and lustfully at you.

Biting your lip, you nod and let her drag you to the living room.

Lisa doesn’t waste any time, and quickly pulls you in close. Her arms around your waist, hips pressed against yours as her forehead comes to rest atop of yours, and she starts moving you along the beat of the song. The belt buckle from the belt around her tight jeans brushes against the top button of your skirt, but you don’t mind the little pressure on your skin, you welcome it actually. With your arms around her neck, you pull her in for a kiss, but before your lips touch, you’re interrupted by the shout of your name close by.

“Y/N! You made it!” Jennie shouts as she walks over, her friends and roommates trailing behind her.

Stepping away from Lisa, not wanting to include them in your intimate moment, you turn towards Jennie. “Hey! Yeah, great party!”

“Thanks, babe!” Jennie leans in after she reaching the spot where you stand with Lisa on the makeshift dance floor, planting a kiss on your cheek quickly.

“What the hell,” you hear Lisa mumble beside you, but you only reach out for her hand and she takes it right away. She trusts you, that you are sure of, but Jennie is who worries her.

“Have you been here long?”

Jennie is clearly ignoring Lisa, but Lisa isn’t taking it. She let’s go of your hand, only to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you in close, a small smirk already forming on her lips as she looks at Jennie. “Not long, but long enough to feel like we’ve done everything one can do at a party like this.”

Jennie, almost rolling her eyes, turns her attention on Lisa, a bored expression in her face. “Party like what?”

“Oh you know. It looks nice and all, but it’s pretty boring. And that music, tsk tsk…”

“It’s not exactly grinding music, you know,” Jungkook’s voice says, all of a sudden appearing beside Lisa and draping an arm around her shoulders and giving Jennie a teasing look. You know exactly what that look means. Rolling your eyes, you make eye contact with Lisa and she just about vomits in her mouth. She makes a gaging expression and steps away from Jungkook.

“Well, who’d want to grind with you.”

You almost give Jennie a high five, but then you remember Jungkook is your idiot friend and no one talks to your idiot friend like that.

“Actually, who’d want to grind with  _you_ ,” Lisa spits out before Jungkook can smoothly try to get himself back in the game. “Clearly you’re afraid no one will so you pick the worst songs.”

Jennie’s jaw tenses, her glare looks as if it could burn through Lisa’s skull. “I recall someone who really wanted to grind with me-“

Lisa interrupts her with a laugh, then her eyes focus on you and her expression suddenly softens. Immediately you step closer to her and smile at her. “Yeah well, I’ve found a fellow Tiger more deserving of such crush.” Lisa referencing the mascot from your high school makes you giggle. You two rarely ever mention high school, it was a completely different place for each of you, and who you were back then isn’t at all who you are now.

“Can you two not be lovey dovey in the middle of a party?” Jungkook grumbles beside Lisa.

Your girlfriend gives him a glare, and when you turn your attention back to Jennie she’s glaring at Lisa again, her jaw tensed up.

“This party could do with some love in here to liven it up, it’s practically dead.” 

“Look bitch, no one is forcing you to stay in my house. If you don’t like it, you can leave.”

Is as if the whole party goes quiet—it really doesn’t, but all three of you turn in shock to Jennie.

“Excuse you?” Lisa says quietly, her voice low and well tempered considering you can see her fuming. 

“There’s no need for you to talk to her like that, she’s just fucking around Jennie,” Jungkook says, stepping in front of Lisa. 

Jennie only raises a brow at him, “I wasn’t talking to you. And by the way, I don’t remember inviting you.”

“I invited him,” you say stepping in.

She turns to look at her and the anger disappears from her face, but she still has this tense look. “Oh, well… I only invited you.”

“Well, I don’t like to go to parties without inviting my friends or girlfriend,” you say with a frown.

“Hm,” Jennie says as she looks away from you and down at her nails. “You could do so much better…”

“That’s for her to fucking decide.” Lisa is already stepping beside Jungkook and you try to pull her back.

Jennie smirks, “I’m sure she will when she realizes she’s got better options.”

“Ha!  _You_? Please.”

Jennie suddenly steps forward, dominance radiating from her stance and expression. “I could  _run_  circles around you, Manoban.” You’ve never seen her like this. She’s always been nice and friendly towards you, and you’ve only heard about how she can be when she’s mad or feels threatened, but you always imagined people were making that stuff up. You like to give people the benefit of a doubt.

“Okay, you two need to stop,” you interrupt their tenth glaring session of the night, your tone clearly annoyed at which Lisa turns with a sympathetic look.

“We should go,” Jungkook suggests quietly.

“Yeah, otherwise you two are going to have to hold me back, and I tell you now, you might fail.”

Jennie scoffs at Lisa’s comment, but you can see it in the way she continues to glare at your girlfriend that she believes her.

You manage to pull Lisa out of the party, assuring Jungkook you’d both be fine and that he could stay behind with the rest of your friends.

“Gosh, she’s such a bitch!” Lisa practically shouts as soon as you’re out of the house and start walking down the driveway and towards the sidewalk. The apartment building you both live in—desperately—is a few blocks away, so you know Lisa will use that time to go off about Jennie. You’re not sure you want to hear how much she wants to punch Jennie for fifteen minutes, so you grab Lisa’s hand and pull her back.

“What-“

You don’t let her finish. Cupping her face, you pull her in for a kiss. The words fall from her lips and they mold into a soft “hmm” against your lips, her fingers instantly going for your waist to pull you in closer to her.

Her lips are soft against yours. The kiss is slow and smooth, lips brushing tentatively before her tongue darts out to tease the space between your lips. At the feel of her tongue against yours, the pit of your stomach churns for more, but you know you should stop before the kiss burns you up more when you still have to walk so long home.

You pull back, Lisa whining softly at the loss of contact between your lips, at which you giggle.

“Come on, the faster we leave, the faster we’ll get home,” you tease with a wink. 

Lisa’s mouth falls open and her eyes narrow, “Can’t believe I have to wait that long for another kiss!”

“Oh, come on Lisa,” you giggle before dragging her along the rest of the way. She keeps complaining but when you turn back you notice her checking you out, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and you try to ignore the way your your skin tingles, how it settles at your core, at least for a few blocks longer. You have to pick up your pace before it gets bad.


End file.
